


Like a Fragile Thing

by HSavinien



Category: due South
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Gentleness, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensuality, paul gross birthday handcuff fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser's a little...tied up at the moment.  He doesn't mind.  Written for the Paul Gross Birthday Handcuff Fest.  Yep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Fragile Thing

His mouth feels stuck, like the pages of a book soaked, then dried, the pages clumped together into a solid mass.  His throat clicks as he tries to swallow and his breath comes in shaking tendrils.  He turns his head, seeking the soft pad of feet behind him, rhythmic and quiet on the bare wood, then muffled further on the rag rug as the bed dips beside him and one long, rough finger hooks between his wrists.  The finger drags hot along the inside of them, where the skin is pale, in desperate contrast to the cool metal clinking there.  He can feel his pulse beating there, made aware of it by the focus of his attention there-right-there on the hard cuffs and the scratch of callus.  
  
"All right?"  
  
He nods, short, head down.  No point looking up with a blindfold on.  
  
"Nah, that's not gonna do it.  Are you all right?"  
  
His voice creaks. "Y-yes."  
  
"You want to slow down?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You need a drink of water."  That's not a question. He answers anyway.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hold on."  
  
The bed shifts again, feet padding away, then the everyday sounds of water, glass, feet returning.  
  
"Here, I'm gonna hold it for you."  One hand cups his jaw, tilts his head upright, eases his mouth open.  The water comes a little too fast and he coughs and pulls back.  "Sorry.  Sorry."  It's slower this time and he sips.  It slides down his throat, cool and metallic, and further down the damp sinks into his underwear where he spilled.  
  
He shivers, even as he can feel the blood rising in his cheeks, burning up to his ears.  He breathes as evenly as he can, feeling the cool at his wrists and his groin, smelling the damp cotton and the rising tang of arousal - sweat and pheromones and the suggestion of pre-come.  In front of him, the radiating warmth of another body, sweat, chocolate, wool, hair product, onions from the stew they had for dinner, leather, dog, Dief, smoke from the stove, and again, arousal.  
  
"Let me get you out of those."  The sentence starts half breathless and ends in a growl, changing somewhere in the middle with a thump of knees on the rag rug.  He lifts up when fingers tap at his waist and wet cloth, carefully, carefully peels off him, leaving him to the cool air of the room and another shivering twitch.  "Yeah.  There.  Easy."  Careful hands slide the underwear down his legs, maneuvering them off one foot, then the other.  "Good."  He startles at a kiss pressed to his ankle, another to his knee.  The hands slide back up, kneading the muscles in his calves, then his thighs.  "I want to."  The mouth moves against him as his legs shift wider, as he braces himself awkwardly on his bound hands, leaning back and open.  "Do you want me to?"  
  
He shudders and knots his hands together.  "Yes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, I want you to," he breathes, the next thing to inaudible with his blood pounding so loud in his ears.  
  
"Yeah."  The growl returns, lapping at his skin like a cat before the tongue even touches him.  "Good."   And then, oh, that smart mouth swallows him, gentle as if he's going to break, as if he's a ptarmigan's egg or something equally fragile.  He curls forward involuntarily and only a quick arm around his waist saves him from toppling, off-balance and thrown without full use of his arms.  He's caught and steadied and then kissed again and he melts into the heat and dark and gentle pressure of it.  
  
" _Ray_..."


End file.
